


sacrificially doting

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Campfires, Comfort, Gift Giving, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Presents, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: michael becomes a survivor after treating jake too well
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	sacrificially doting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Disaster  
> this is actually a disaster. it is two in the morning so if it's really messy i'll edit it in the morning. not gonna beta read because i'm too god damn tired.   
> i will not lie, i really only wrote this as an excuse to imagine tony moran for a few hours. mans is pretty, what can i say?

“Michael?” Laurie gasps. 

That gets Jake’s attention well enough. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her get surprised by Michael’s presence before, but that was during trials, not in their rest time. Every survivor turns, (not as quickly as he had) to see Myers, head down, trudging towards them.

The most glaring detail is that he doesn’t have his mask on. If Laurie hadn't been there, Jake doesn’t doubt that they’d just assume he was another victim selected by the Entity. Upon closer inspection, there are a few other differences. His knife is gone, or at least well hidden. He’s shorter, smaller in general. Jake thinks he looks vulnerable, though he would never say it aloud. 

As he gets closer, everyone tenses in their spaces. They can only assume he’s there to kill them. No one says anything though, because what could they say? There’s no point in running, there’s no exit gate here. 

He reaches the campfire, going straight for Laurie. She quickly stands, ready to run, before he sits down on the open space of log next to her. His body hunches over, and he places his head in his hands. Only his eyes are visible.

“Why are you here Michael?” Laurie asks, cautiously. Per usual, he doesn’t respond. Instead, his gaze trails over to Jake. No one else seems to notice, but now he knows. Whatever this is, it’s his fault. Jake excuses himself. He hopes it doesn’t seem too suspicious, but Dwight follows suit, clearly too uncomfortable, and he knows he’s in the clear. 

Only Laurie knows about the two of them. If it’s weird for him to leave, she doesn’t say anything.

Jake retreats to the trees. Dwight leans up the same one as himself. He’s a little annoyed, he had been hoping for some alone time. He tries to remind himself that although he knows he’s safe, with Michael at the campfire Dwight doesn’t. Luckily, he doses off before Jake can get aggravated and move. It’s not silent with his snores, but it’s quiet enough. 

Some time passes. Jake isn’t sure how long, he doesn’t really care as long as he hasn’t been selected. It’s just nice to enjoy it. Laurie taps him on his shoulder. He’s startled, but not enough to wake Dwight, who has fallen onto his shoulder. 

“He out?” She asks. She’s crouched down by his side, and when Jake looks to her, Michael is standing by her side. He’s hiding behind the tree.

“Yeah.” He tells her, not acknowledging when the former killer emerges. “What’s up?”   


“I feel like we could’ve found out a lot more with you there, but we’re thinking he’s a survivor now. Like he’ll be doing trials with us, the whole deal.” Laurie is likely being generous using ‘we’. Jake doubts any of his other friends dared talk to Michael, though he can’t really blame them. 

“Could I talk to him?” Jake asks, but it really isn’t a question for her. They both look at Michael. He mirrors Laurie’s crouching position, ready for whatever Jake wants to tell him. She circles around them, nudging Dwight to wake him up. He seems confused, but Laurie gets him out of there before he realizes what’s going on.

“How’re you doing?” Jake asks. Michael is hiding his face in his hands again. He had never really found out what the mask was to him, but clearly it was important if he kept it on as much as he did. The answer is likely ‘not well’. “I’m sorry about your mask.” 

The apology does something for Michael, he falls on his knees and leans only his head against the tree. Jake feels bad, terrible really. He hugs him, hoping that’ll help in the slightest. Until this moment, he hadn’t thought about how scared he must feel right now. Sure, the survivors felt threatened, but they had all of each other. Laurie and himself were all Michael had, and he had left. From what it sounds like, he didn’t receive much of a warm welcome, instead an interrogation. 

“Oh god, I’m really sorry.” He tilts his head against Jake’s shoulder. He figures if Michael was anyone else, he’d be crying. “This is my fault, isn’t it?” Not true, Michael withdraws. He shakes his head to say no, instead pointing at himself.

Truth be told, it was his actions towards Jake. Near the end, he wasn’t hurting him in the slightest. In response to this, the Entity only put them in more trials together. When the pattern continued for too long, it told him that if he had that much sympathy, that he would have to join Jake. He hadn’t agreed, but he hadn’t objected either. Joining the survivors seemed like hell, but at the moment not worse than hurting Jake.

The Entity starts making noises, signaling that they’d be pulling survivors into the game. It’s not predictable persay, but it’s not hard to guess who will end up in the trial. Jake closes his eyes, and when he opens them, he’s at Léry’s Memorial Institute. Looking around him, he sees Michael, as confused as ever. He’s thankful Michael is next to him and not someone else, or even worse, by himself, but damn does he not want him to go through this.

They’re relatively close to a generator, which lightens the situation a little. Jake guides Michael over to it, and they get started. Michael is obviously confused, he never really needed a reason to learn. Jake guides him through it though, and soon they’re working together, instead of Jake just watching on and advising.

The others have already finished two of the other generators, just because it had taken Michael a while to get the hang of it. The Doctor had hurt both of them, but neither were hooked, and he hadn’t come across them yet. Out of nowhere though, the generator explodes. Jake almost thinks it was his fault for a second, until he catches Michael’s guilt out of the corner of his eye. Seeing how close they were, it would be easy to just finish it. But Jake can hear his heartbeat in his ears and Michael is already plugging them. They settle on hiding. 

Jake leads Michael to a room. Only one locker sits inside, and not wanting to make too much noise finding another, Jake lets him have it. He crouches in front of it, in case the doctor comes in he can be a distraction. 

No such luck on that front. When Herman enters, he sees past their little trick. He hits Jake once before he can go running. Michael is plucked from the locker and slung over his shoulder. He doesn’t struggle, perhaps because he doesn’t know how to. Instead he lies there limp, and is put on the hook. Jake, who had been following Herman the entire time, hears Michael grunt.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Carter teases his slack form. “All you needed to do was what you did best, kill. You chose wrong my friend.” His shrill voice echoes, throughout the halls. Dwight approaches Jake in his hiding spot, trying to convince him to leave.

“Come on, don’t bother with him.” He suggests. “He wouldn’t do the same for you.” Jake knows he would, but Dwight isn’t supposed to, so he goes with another explanation. 

“Like it or not, he’s a part of our team now. If we want to leave this trial with as little damage done as possible, we need him.” He crouches, a signal for Dwight to heal him. It’s awkward during, but by the end they’re ready to save him. All three escape with minimal damage. 

The rest of the trial runs relatively smoothly. Dwight gets hooked twice. Jake saves him the first time, and convinces Michael to the second. Dwight trusts him the tiniest bit more after that. They find out Laurie is their fourth, and finish the generators as speedily as they’re able.

Michael never leaves his side during all of this. It’s rare with his friends, usually there are times when it’s just expected that they separate. Michael doesn’t though, he’s protecting Jake. 

Laurie eventually opens the gate, and Jake was teaching Michael how to heal in the doorway of it. Unfortunately for their location and Jake’s body, he had messed up a few times. It was okay though, all a part of the learning process. That is, until the Doctor shows up and hurts him. 

Michael guards Jake until he’s safely at the end. In the process, Herman is able to down him, and pick him up. Laurie, Dwight, and Jake could only look on, having just passed through. Of course, as soon as Michael hits the hook he is sacrificed. Jake can see his body being lifted through the air through the thick vines.

When he comes to the both of them are in the same positions they had been in when they left. Jake’s only reaction now is a little bit of a jump. Michael being placed back in his body though, sends him sprawling on his ass. The whole ordeal can be quite surprising the first few times, Jake had almost forgotten. Jake rushes to his side, putting his head in his lap. 

“I should’ve warned you about the kick.” He comments, mostly to himself. “You did good for your first trial. You do know you don’t have to protect me the whole time though, right?” But he does, otherwise what was the point? Michael did all this so that he wouldn’t have to hurt Jake. Now he’s in a position with less power, and he’ll be damned if he isn’t doing everything within it to keep him unharmed. Jake pulls something out of his pocket.

“Figured I’d look while we were in the hospital.” He tosses Michael some bandages. “I know it’s not a permanent solution, and I have been enjoying seeing your beautiful face, but I know how much it must be hurting you.”

Michael doesn’t deserve Jake, that much he knows. However many trials it takes, he’ll keep going until he knows he’s worthy of him, and then some. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make my day!


End file.
